Chocolate and Vanilla Swirl
by J.Alberghini
Summary: My first Gundam fic. It's Heero/Relena (1XRP is that how you say it?). The ages aren't exactly correct in the beginning, but that was on purpose.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all characters do not, cannot, and will never belong to me

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all characters do not, cannot, and will never belong to me. 

Chocolate and Vanilla Swirl

Young Milliardo Peacecraft stood behind a large blue easy chair. His eyes were wide with curiosity and fear. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but, although his father wouldn't be too pleased, he was not afraid of him. King Peacecraft was somewhat stern at most, but he was never cruel. What worried him was the man his father was speaking to.

He wasn't old, at least not in comparison to the king himself. But that was one of their few similarities. This man was wearing an old, wrinkled suit. Milliardo was only a child, but he knew this man couldn't have been very rich, not that he cared. As a matter of fact, his clothes were the farthest things from his mind. The case the man was carrying had caught his eye. It was very large, meant to carry some sort of musical instrument. But he had a feeling that wasn't what was in there.

Both men were speaking in very low voices and he had to strain his ears to hear them. But he could tell that they weren't very happy.

"Just take him for a week or so," the man begged. "I can't bring him with me."

"I've told you time and time again, Odin," King Peacecraft said, "that I do not wish to get involved with someone of your -er, profession."  
"This has nothing to do with my profession," Odin replied, "don't hold it against him. He has nothing to do with this, nor anything to do with me. He's just a burden. Don't do it for me, do it for the kid." He had known the king long enough to know that he loved children, and wouldn't like to see anyone on the street.

Milliardo gazed around the room, puzzled. "What kid?" Then he saw him. A raggedy looking little boy was sitting crossed-legged on the floor, watching the men silently. He had uneven dark brown hair, and his Prussian blue eyes had a long of intensity in them. This was odd for a boy so young. _Practically a baby_, Milliardo thought. _He's about four or so. I think he's Relena's age… Oops._ He had been so intent on spying, he had forgotten about his little sister. He thought she was perfectly content watching with him, but when he turned to look, she was gone. He searched the room frantically and finally saw a bobbing head behind the coach, going towards the little boy. 

"Relena," he hissed. If she were found, he would be in trouble. He had begged his father to allow him to play with her, and he had finally consented, on the condition that he'd watch her like a hawk. She was his responsibility. Now he had a big dilemma or at least one for a little boy: catch Relena and be caught spying, or let her go and get in trouble for not watching her carefully. Either way, he didn't come off too good. 

"Relena!" he whispered urgently. He creeped after her, but she was too far ahead. She had already reached the little boy and was in plain sight. He decided to make a run for it and grab her, but it was too late. She was spotted. And so was he. 

"Milliardo," his father said calmly. "Please take Relena and our guest outside. I believe we have some ice cream for them, too, am I correct?"

Milliardo felt relieved. "Yes, father." He scooped up his little sister and beckoned for the boy to follow them. He trailed after them hesitantly.

Relena looked at the boy in wonder. He was in a ratty dark green T-shirt and black shorts. His hair was uncombed and flopped over his face. He certainly didn't look like any of the classy ambassador's children who sometimes came to play. They were always dressed like they were at a fancy party instead of a play date and never got muddy or dirty. The idea of ice cream was foreign to them; their parents would never allow them to get near it for fear of a stain. Relena was glad her parents weren't quite so fussy, although they were often too busy to pay much attention. She didn't like those other children, but she wanted a friend her age. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. 

She scrambled out of her brother's arms and followed along instead, keeping the boy's pace. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. However, Relena wasn't one to be discouraged easily. She took his hand and pulled him along, past Milliardo, to the kitchen.

The cook greeted them cheerfully. "I know what you came for."

Relena grinned. "Chocolate and vanilla please."  
"Coming right up." She looked expectantly at the boy. He didn't say anything.

Relena nudged him. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. Apparently, he wasn't accustomed to it either, or perhaps he just wasn't interested. He gazed at the door, trying to hide how worried he felt. Relena felt sorry for him. Although she didn't quite understand what they were talking about, it was clear to her that the man he was with didn't want him. 

He looked back at her. "The same," he said finally. 

The cook handed them each a cone. "Chocolate and vanilla swirl, as ordered. Why have just one when you could have both?"

They walked outside and sat down on a bench. Milliardo started to sit next to them, but Relena shook her head. He grinned and sat under a nearby oak tree where he could see them easily. _If anyone could get through to this kid,_ he thought, feeling a swell of pride, _it's my little sister._

The two children ate in silence for a long time. The little boy never looked up from his ice cream, despite Relena's efforts to get him to notice her. It didn't seem to matter to him whether she was there or not. Feeling hurt and lonelier then before, Relena finally decided to give up.

She lifted the dripping cone to her mouth. The scoop of ice cream slid off and fell to the ground, forming a puddle of melted chocolate and vanilla.

Automatically, her brother jumped up, even though she hadn't cried about such a thing since she was a toddler. He didn't need to worry. 

"Here," the boy said, handing her his ice cream. 

"But…" she began. He looked at her earnestly. "Really?" He nodded. "Thank you," she said, taking it and giving him a sticky kiss on the cheek. He blushed. 

Milliardo laughed. It was a moment that he would remember for years to come.

* * * * * *

Zechs Merquise, now known once again to the public as Milliardo Peacecraft (although still called Zechs out of habit), gazed at the grounds of his childhood home. It was good to be here again, he thought, for indeed he had missed it. He couldn't believe he was ever reluctant to stay. But Relena had insisted, and he was glad she did. Aside from being home, he got to spend time with his sister, which was rare.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any time for that this week, because a certain Gundam pilot was visiting and Relena was more or less focused on him for the time being. He glanced at them walking a good distance away. That was good, since he really wasn't supposed to be with them anyway. Relena would not be too happy with him if she knew he was spying on her. He took a step forward and kicked a stone out of his way. Heero, sensing the noise, turned back to look. He quickly went to hide behind a tree, but he was too late. Heero blushed and instantly dropped Relena's hand. Relena turned around and gave him a look. He grinned sheepishly and winked at Heero. Over the past year, their warrior rivalry had decreased and his respect for him grew. Zechs knew he would never entirely trust Heero, but if Relena was happy with him, that was enough. And she had never seemed quite so happy when she was with anyone else. Lately, he began to notice the same was with Heero.

Zechs chuckled to himself. Heero didn't look like the soldier he used to be. His normal green tank top and shorts were replaced with a long sleeved white shirt and black slacks, which Zechs didn't even know they were still called. He was holding an ice cream cone in his hand. It was chocolate and vanilla swirl, which Zechs recalled was his sister's favorite. 

The couple sat down on a bench. He stood a few feet off, watching them. Relena gave him a glance that said; "Do you mind?" He shrugged. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Heero. Unfortunately when she did, she dropped her ice cream on the ground, nearly missing her pale pink skirt.

"Oops," she said. She giggled, not at all fazed. 

He gave her a small smile and handed her his. Relena thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at Zechs, his face bright red. Zechs turned his back, pretending he hadn't seen. 

A slight smile played on his lips. _Could it be…?_ He shook his head. _Nah, it couldn't._ Or could it?


End file.
